


Flirting with Despair.

by BlueLikeRose



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Abuse, Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, F/M, Fem!Naegi Makoto, FemMatsuda, Genderbend, Genderswap, LATER, Language, Lemon, Lime, Male!Ikusaba Mukuro, Male!Junko, Masturbation, Mentioning of Male!Junko/FemMatsuda, OOC, Original Character(s), Reader Insert, Rule 63, Serial Killer, Soon some, Violence, Warnings May Change, Yandere, a bit slow, dub-con, originally posted on Quotev, originally posted on gotvg, reader - Freeform, using original names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLikeRose/pseuds/BlueLikeRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved you so much. So much that it hurts...He would do anything. Absotutely anything to have you.</p><p>Even if it means killing off the annoying obstacles that are trying to keep you both apart.<br/>---</p><p>Yandere!SerialKiller!Male!Junko/Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sensation.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This was my first fic I had wrote for this fandom, last year. It was originally posted on GOTVG and Quotev. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa or any of it's characters. They belong to, Spike. But I do own the original characters in this.

\---------------

Junko open his blue eyes, staring up at a unfamiliar ceiling. He tried to sit up but wince once he felt pain in his abdomen. He tried to ignore it and sat up gripping the sheets with his left hand.

_‘Where the hell am I?’_

He thought, looking around at his surroundings curiously. Noticing his black cardigan and white dress shirt folded up on top a small cherry wood table by the door. His black hair tie along with his black and white Hairclips gone leaving his hair loose, some falling over his shoulders.

Including his black and white tie laying on top of them and his lace up boots sitting next to the table. Junko look down at his stomach to see it wrapped up in bandages all around his waist.

He wonders who did such a thing. 

_Creeak_

Junko hears the door open and turns to look at who was entering the small room, with a calm look to see a girl with [H/L], [H/C] hair up in a side bun. Her [E/C] eyes widened in surprise with her mouth open a little in a ‘O’ shape. She place the glass on the table and rushed over, while almost accidentally tripping over the rug.

“D--don’t sit up! You’ll reopen your wounds again!” 

She said as she finally reached the Strawberry blond, puts her hand on his chest, and gently pushes him back on the soft bed.

The girl sigh, closing her eyes for a second. She place both of her hands on her hips and look down at him with a small smile. “You’re finally awake! Thank goodness I found you before you bled to death in that alley way.” She said and walk back to the table to pick up the glass.

“Oh really?…” Junko says, mumbling to himself.

She turns around and return to his side, still with a bright smile on her face. “Here,” she said. “You must be thirsty, let me help you drink it.” 

 

The [H/C] hair girl move her hand under his back to lift him up a bit, and move the glass towards his mouth then tilts it up. He drink some of the water and she lowers him back down and covers him back up under the sheets. 

“Who are you?” Junko asks curiously. 

“It’s [Y/n], what‘s yours!” She answers cheerfully, moving a strand of hair from her eye. 

Junko move his head to the left to stare at the pale yellow wall. Should he really tell this girl, a total stranger, his name? shouldn’t she already know who he was?

“You… don’t know who I am?”

[Y/n] tilts her head to the side and taps a finger on her chin. “Uhm,” She hums. “…I don’t think so.”

….

So, she doesn’t know who he was. Or who she just saved from near death. 

 

“My name is Junko.” He replies.

“Junko,” She mumbles, tilting her head.

…

For a second Junko thought the way how she said his name was…alluring. A pleasurable sensation went up his spine which he thought was odd… he never felt this way towards another girl… but one.

“What a nice name!” You clapped your hands together. “It’s nice to meet you, Junko-kun!”

'Junko-kun?'

Junko turns his head to look at you with his eyebrow raised up. 

You frowned, did you offend him? You reached your hand up and nervously scratch your cheek with your finger. “I-I’m sorry, that was rude, If you don’t want me to call you that I could call you something el--”

“No,” You stop and stare at him in confusion, with your finger twirling a strand that escaped from the bun. A strange emotion flicker in his eyes but it went away too quick for you to identify it. He smiles a closed eye smile.. 

**“I don’t mind~”**

\--  
-


	2. Desire~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko wonders why his heart beat so fast whenever hes near you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's another chapter, I already have like 8 chapters written and the last few was beta'd, I'll post the other one in a few days. 
> 
> I'm also writing a Male!Yuno x Reader fic, I should be able to post that up soon after it's finished written and beta'd 
> 
> I tried my best to write King!Junko

_Why do our heart pound every time that human is near us?’_

 

Junko thought. He was staring up at the ceiling with his hands resting on top of his stomach and a large crown sitting, pushed up crooked, on top of his head and wearing white pajamas, It was night time and you were in your room next door sleeping soundly as if there was no killer living in your house, Right next door to you. 

The strawberry blond freezes and grips the sheets in his hands tightly.

But he did not want to kill you…he never had any desire to whenever you were around him. 

The only thing he desired was to have you writhing and gasping under him as he held you down taking you over…and over again as you scream out his name in pleasure--

Junko groan and stopped that train of thought, as he felt himself getting a bit too warm with those thoughts. 

He only knew you for 5 weeks and the need for you was getting stronger, Junko crown disappears and his eyes dilated, and he fuckin’ hated it. If he kills you, or fucks you, then this damn attraction for you would go away. He grabs his hair and pulls it in frustration.

The long haired man sits up and lifts the covers up off of him then swings his legs over to the side, getting up off the bed. 

Eyes turn to normal and he smiles as he leaves the guest room and walks over to your bedroom door, resting his hand on the door knob. 

_‘Oh it’s open?~’_

Junko cheeks turn pink as he licks his lips, slowly turning the knob and push it open.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, leave a review if you want!


	3. Lust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko pays a visit to your room...

**Chapter 3**  
\----

Junko closes the door behind him gently to try to not wake you up and made his way over to your form. You were sleeping on your back with a bit of drool on the side of your mouth, snoring lightly. Junko shook his head and inwardly chuckled.

After finally reaching your bed, he sat down on the side and slowly pulls the covers off of you, down to your ankles. Then he climbed on top of you and straddle your hips.

_‘Now what do I do?’_

Junko taps his chin then curiously glace at your chest area with half-lidded eyes and move his hands to your breasts, fondling them, as a blush lightly tinted his cheeks. They feel so soft..

 

He experimentally grinds against you and moan lowly as his heart was beating faster and his breathing becoming a bit labored. He pause once he felt you move a little, thinking you were waking up, but it seemed you were still asleep.for now.

A shiver went down his spine as he imagines how you would react to seeing yourself in this… position. 

His blush darkened and he licks his lips, feeling them getting dry. He continued to grind against you, starting to feel himself getting hard. Junko leans down to your neck, grazing it with his teeth and nipping it a few times while moving his hands up your sides under your shirt. He took a deep breath of your scent. You smelt so _intoxicating…_

Moving his head back up away from your neck then tilts his head to the side and leans down to press his chap lips against your soft ones hungrily with his eyes close and thrust his tongue into your open mouth while he was unbuttoning your shirt. 

 

After he pulls away from your mouth, with a trace of saliva, he opens his eyes to stare into two scared [E/C] ones.

 

====

You had just gotten back from your job at the grocery store and you were deadbeat tired. 

Luckily you had a day off tomorrow, and to top it all off, your boyfriend was coming back after 6 weeks from visiting his cousin in New York. Once you got a call from him while leaving work, you was so happy that you could of jump in joy and giggled like a school girl! 

 

So after you got back, you check on Junko-kun to wish him a good night you headed to your bedroom and got ready for bed. When you got under the covers you fell asleep to dreamland as soon as your head hit your, very soft, pillow.

-

You started to slowly wake up, feeling something pressed against your lips…? 

A feeling of dread pooled in the pit of your stomach as you open your eyes to see the man pulling away from you and stared into half-lidded blues that was darken with lust.

Your eyes widened and you started trembling as he cups both of your cheeks in his hands.

**“You have such a lovely look on your face~”**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Leave a comment if you like!


End file.
